U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,128 discloses a plastic storage bag which has a reclosable zipper assembly which provides audible and tactile feedback upon opening and closing the zipper. The top edges of the bag have profiles which have periodic notches or otherwise alternating deformed and undeformed segments which interact with a slider used to close and open the zipper. The interaction manifests itself as a bumpy feeling and as a clicking sound upon opening and closing the bag, thus providing a tactile and audible sensation upon opening the bag which is similar to a tactile and audible sensation upon closing the bag.